The invention relates to a double-disk polishing machine, particularly for tooling semiconductor wafers.
Polishing machines of this type are generally known. The semiconductor wafers being worked on two sides become larger and larger when new types are being developed. This creates the requirement for the working disks to have smaller and smaller deviations from geometry if the dimensional accuracy required is to be observed.
In manufacturing wafers polished on two sides with minimum geometrical deviations and good surface characteristics, accuracy in running and dimensional stability of the lower working disk (polishing plate) is a critical factor. In meeting such requirements, solutions for supporting the lower polishing plate have become known which partially are rather expensive, e.g. a hydrodynamic or hydrostatic support.
It is an object of the invention to create a double-disk polishing machine, particularly for tooling semiconductor wafers, which provides a support for the lower polishing plate at a relatively lower expenditure, which also makes it possible to precisely tool semiconductor wafers, which have a larger diameter, to the desired extent.